iCall It A Lover's Game
by turnyourCAMonfan
Summary: Carly finally gets the nerve to ask Sam out. But on their first date, things go sour. But as Carly and Sam aren't together, they grow a love for each other again. But will they get together or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One  
**

**Who Knew What Would Happen So Fast?  
**

**Carly**

** J**ust another weekday. Freddie's sitting on my bed, deep into his textbook of nerdy chiz. Sam's on my ice cream shaped love seat, and looking cute. I have been feeling weirdly around Sam the last couple days. Yeah, she just broke up with Freddie for some reason she won't tell me about. But that's not why I'm feeling weird. Her blonde hair was perfect and I wanted to figure out why I would think this. And sooner than I knew it, Gibby entered and does what he usually does. "Hey Gibb." I managed to mutter out of my mouth. I seriously was out of my mind today.

"Hey Carls," he said graciously, with this cute look in his eyes that made me smile. "are you guys studying for the test tomorrow?"

"They are, I'm not." Sam said, deciding to lay down now. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Sam, you can't take a nap when you have to study for a test." Freddie said, "It's worth 33% of your grade."

"Benson, I don't study for tests. You should know that." Sam snapped back and got cozy before shutting her eyes. Freddie just rolled his eyes and continued reading.

"Hey Carly?" Gibby asked.

"Yeah Gibby?" I said and then heard the never mind come out of his mouth. What was wrong with him? My focus went back to Sam, who's eyes were shut and had a sweet smile on her face. She most likely was dreaming of a wonderland of Fat Cakes. Or meat of some sort. It was still cute. Oh God, what am I saying?

**Gibby**

I decided to keep my words to myself about what I was going to say to Carly. She had this look in her eyes and was focused on Sam. I shouldn't tell her now. Carly's been looking like she was in a deep feeling, and that feeling broke my heart. That feeling was... oh well, I shouldn't say it. Just the thought of it was tearing me apart. And I guess Freddie noticed it too, because he was angrily reading through his book. I sat next to him, and he looked at me as soon as I did. "What Gibby?"

I leaned in and whispered, "I know you've noticed."

Freddie whispered back, "Yeah, what does it matter to you that Carly fallen for my girl?"

"It matters because it's driving me nuts. Girls do not like girls like... that."

"It's okay. I've seen it before. But if she makes a move..."

"She might, not to upset you. She looks deeply into it."

Freddie stopped reading and closed the book. "Into what?"

"Sam. The tongue."

Freddie shot up and said loudly, "Sam would never do that!"

Sam woke, tossing a pillow at Freddie, not hitting me one bit. "I wouldn't do what?"

Freddie didn't say anything, so I said something. "You wouldn't eat chicken with the feathers on it."

Sam rolled her eyes, and was about to go back to sleep, but Carly stopped her. "Hey guys, do you wanna go see _the Seattle Webshow Massacre_ on Friday at seven?"

Sam was the first to respond. "You mean the one where that dude gets attacked by that goat?"

"Yes."

"Count me in. Who else is coming besides them?"

Carly happily answered, "So far Brad, Kyle, Wendy and Valerie. We'll get good seats."

I turned back to Freddie and whispered. "She's going to make a move. At the movie."

Freddie whispered angrily in my ear, "I'll make sure there's no way in hell she can."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

** Carly's Confession**

**Freddie**

There was only one way to convince Sam to ignore Carly's move. I had to get her on my side. So during free period, I told her to come to the tree by the corner, which she did. "What do you want?"

"Dang, can you be nice like you were?" I said to get her to remember when we were dating so she'd get her on my side even more.

"Okay, what's the matter baby?" Sam said like she was acting for a movie. Good thing I wasn't buying it.

"Carly invited you to the movie because she likes you. More than a friend."

Sam's look dropped into a confused mix of you're kidding and holy crap. "Freddie, you're just playing me. If you still like me, I know." She said and then started to slowly walk away.

"Sam! I'm not kidding. She's had that look in her eyes. And it's not going away. I know it's weird, but it's true. When have I lied to you?"

Sam, only a foot away from me, stopped cold. Why? Because she knew I was right. She turned back and paused to collect her words. "If she like me she'll ask me out. And I highly doubt that will happen. And if she does..."

"And if she does?" I said for her to finish her sentence. I really wanted to hear what she thought.

"Well, pretending you like someone is a good skill to have. But I still love you." Sam said, and at the end my heart skipped a beat. Not because of what she said, because her lips touched mine. Her bacon breath lingering in the air, and she kissed me. And I swear to God it was so good. I kissed back of course, trying to make it last longer than a second. Then we parted and she backed away a little. "Remember that when Carly makes her move, 'kay?"

"I'm still pissed." I said, reaching out to her hand, touching it for a split second.

"It's okay." Sam said and then walked off. If what Gibby said was true, Carly was going to be sorry. And I would make sure that would happen.

**Gibby**

I cannot believe what I just saw. I can't believe Freddie actually did that! After I saw that, I ran to find Carly, who was talking to Kylie about the movie on Friday. But thank God Kyle left so I could talk to Carly. "Carly, I need to tell you something!"

"What? I'm about to ask Sam something. Where is she?"

"It's about Sam!" I said, grabbing her hand which made my fell dizzy for a second. "And Freddie."

"What? Make it quick, I don't have don't have all day." Carly said and leaned on her locker.

"I just saw Sam and Freddie kissing outside. They're gone now, but they were talking and Sam just... kissed him. Only for a minute."

"Gibby, I know you took your shirt off when you were little, but you've gone to the wrong conclusions. They just broke up, they're still getting over it."

"Sam had a crush on Freddie this whole time and they date, breakup, and you think they won't go back to how it was?"

"Yes." She said like I was stupid.

"Oh Jesus Carly, you're so daydreaming. Freddie knows you..."

"Knows I what?" Carly said sternly, "Tell me what Freddie thinks he knows!"

I leaned in, to everyone else it would of looked like I kissed her ear, and said, "That you like Sam."

Carly laughed. And laughed. "Gibby! Of course! Why don't you think I've been acting weird around her lately?"

I could not believe her. I just couldn't. I can't believe I... we'll you'll see later. "Holy crap Carly! The only reason Freddie talked to Sam was because you... you know, and tried to get her to say no!"

Carly's face dropped. She knew I was right. After she collected her words, she spoke. "I'm still asking her. I don't care about Freddie."

"He's gonna kill you!" I yelled to her, the hallway being clear since everyone else was in class or somewhere else.

"I don't care!" she replied as she walked away. I leaned against her locker, watching that fantastic girl walk away from me, killing me with every step.


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Three**

Friday Has Arrived

NOTHING REALLY HAPPENS UNTIL FRIDAY, SO WE'RE SKIPPING AHEAD

**Sam**

Friday night, _the Seattle Webshow Massacre_. Carly asked Sam out. Freddie has a plan. The guest list of Spencer, Brad, Kyle, Valarie, Nevel Papperman, Nora (via webcam), Wendy, Socko, Chuck, Guppy, Mandy, Jeremy, Wesley, Katy, Tareen, Ripoff Rodney, Duke, Tasha, Jonah, Jake, Pete, Shane, Shannon (Gibby invited her), Nate, Rebecca, Gordon and Jodi (via webcam), Harper, Court, Ashley, and Sam's twin Melanie who begged to come since she was free and home. So Carly invited a lot of people to see this movie. And her date with me. I feel nervous. Why? Because I heard that she wants the tongue. This is my first kiss that's not with a guy, so I'm nervous. Every time I reach in my bag of pork rinds, I notice my hands shake, soon to fly out of the bag because something happened to someone in the movie. I'm still waiting for her to make a move. But what if I'm supposed to make it? Jesus, I'm confused!

**Carly**

I can't do it. I can't turn sideways and kiss her. I feel nervous, and I invited a lot of people. How stupid was that? But I made an oath to myself I would. I'm in love. I turned a little to say something to her, but Brad popped in front of me. "Hey Carly..."

But Valarie smacked Brad on the head. "Dude, they were about to do the tongue!"

Brad muttered 'sorry' and slouched back in his seat. Only to sit up again and scream like the rest of us because this man got lit on fire and was in bones. I looked around and noticed no one was sitting next to Sam. Who was supposed to be? Freddie. I slouched back taking deep thought about what Gibby said. But Freddie was gone. So I should kiss her now. He won't see, so he can't say anything. So I asked Brad where Freddie had gone.

"I met up with him in the lobby when we got here. I don't know where he went since the movie started." he answered.

Where was he? Oh, why am I worrying about him? I have to do the tongue with her. Oh crap.

**Freddie**

I'm in the lobby, freaking out. What if Carly actually does it? I'll kill her. But she's my best friend. But she's taking Sam away from me. But she's my best friend. We kissed before and Sam told me I should break up with her because she's not really in love with me. That's what's happening to Carly. She _thinks_ she's in love when she's not. That's...

still not helping. I have to go back. Which I did. Sam's lips weren't pressed to Carly's, so that's a good thing. But tonight's the tongue. I may have happened already. Sam was focused on the movie, so it feels like it didn't. I looked over at Carly, who was half watching the movie and half freaking out. Little does she know, I have a plan.

**Gibby**

I already figured out Freddie's plan. I won't tell, you'll see. When his plan goes into action, I'll do something I've wanted to do for a long while now. I watched as Carly screamed and as she was sitting freaking out. I'll make my move soon. I just have to wait on Freddie. Come on...

**Brad**

I stopped Carly for a reason. I knew what Freddie was gonna do when Carly kissed Sam. I was just being a good friend. Now that he's back, I'm not on Cam patrol. Valarie, who was sitting next to me was glancing down on Carly and Sam, waiting like everyone else. "Hey Val..."

"Shut it Hobbit! I don't wanna do the tongue with you." she snapped, everyone but Freddie, Carly and Sam laughing.

"That's not what I want!" I said loudly, then going back to my normal voice, "What up with the preying?"

"I'm waiting for the right moment, like everyone else. Now, leave me alone." Valarie said, sitting all pretty and going back to Carly and Sam. Jesus, what's with this chick?

**Freddie**

It's coming. Any moment. I feel a disturbance in the force. I put my hand on Sam's which managed to stay there until the next terrifying moment in the movie. This movie is good, scary good. Or maybe that's the nervousness talking. I remember what Sam said after she kissed me. Remember the kiss. I remembered and lost focus for a second. Until Sam tapped my hand. Then I snapped back to reality. "I'm scared..." she whispered. All I did was pat her hand and resumed to be half focused on Sam and on the movie. Valarie was screaming the loudest, which sucked because she was behind me. I wonder why she was invited anyway, heck, Carly was gonna kiss Sam, why did she invite so many people? So many thoughts drifted in my head. So many questions but I was almost drowned in my thought when I saw Carly lean in slowly. "Oh hell no!" I muttered. So I grabbed Sam in a split second as everyone else around me screamed and...


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter Four**

The Seattle Betrayal

Kissed her. The screams turned into Oh My God's when I kissed Sam. Not just because of me doing the tongue with Sam, because Gibby was kissing Carly.

**Gibby**

I made my move. I kissed Carly on the lips. Really. I had it in my brain in for a while, but it was happening. Right here, right now. She didn't kiss back. Her eyes were wide (and I mean _WIDE_) open. But after a minute of me kissing that vanilla chapsticked Carly, I let go. And that was followed by a hard slap in the face by Carly and her screaming "What the HELL?"

Freddie stopped kissing Sam and they both looked at us. Everyone was looking at us. Even Nora muttered 'weird'. "Orenthal Cornellus Gibson! What the HELL are YOU DOING?"

"You guys are on a date?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"Soosh yeah!" Carly said looking and directing her anger to Freddie and Sam, Freddie putting a dumb smile on his face.

"Sorry?" Freddie said sarcastically.

"Now it not the time to be messing around! You knew I was gonna kiss her and you sabotaged it! I'm you're best friend! How could you! I don't care if you saved my life or not, but now I'm gonna make sure BOTH of your live is a living HELL!"

Carly marched out, but before turning into the hall, she said clear as day, "I'm gonna destroy you Benson."

**Freddie**

The movie continued on, being the part where no one gets killed for a while. Holy chiz. I just basically set myself up for the worst life ever.

Okay. Maybe doing what I did didn't work out how I planned. Sure, I just kicked my own butt, made Carly wanna kill me, got to kiss Sam again, and let Gibby get his chance to kiss Carly, but all of that wasn't good. I had to go apologize. So, I got up, Sam having the same idea as me, and went to find Carly. She was in the girl's bathroom, in a stall, crying her eyes out. I let Sam talk first, Carly not wanting to hear my voice first.

"Carls." Sam said softly, "Look, it wasn't cool that Freddie kissed me instead of me kissing you, but you have to understand why he did it."

"I don't give a crap! He's a complete... ugh!" Carly said, which made me lose it.

"Listen Carly! I saved you from public humiliation worse than what's happened. Yeah, you're into Sam, but come on. No guy's gonna date you if they know you kissed a girl. So I saved you. And anyway, why all of a sudden so you like Sam after..."

I paused for a moment. They knew what I was talking about. Sam banged on the door, soon opening, Carly letting her in. I heard their conversation clearly. "Sam, you have one more chance. Either kiss me now or sacrifice your good life for what I have planned."

**Sam**

I looked Carly dead on. She was serious. But if she wanted to kiss me that bad, why don't she do it herself? I mean, come on, she was gonna do it before. "Carly... I..."

"I don't care if it's a second. Just do it." She said and closed her eyes, waiting for me to kiss her. After a minute of silence, she opened her eyes. "You didn't."

"Carly, I'm not going to. Maybe someone else will, but not me." I said, swallowing my pride. But sooner than I knew it, Freddie opened the door and I turned to him. "I'm in love with Freddie."

Carly froze, then looked at me one more time. "Fine. I tried to help you. I don't deserve you anyway." She said and then walked out.

Now there were two. We stood there and the silence lingered. I finally felt the need to speak. "So."

"So." Freddie said having no idea what to say. But then he knew what to do. He kissed me on the lips, his minty-ish and popcorn breath lingering into my nose. We kept kissing, let go, and continued. We may as well kiss while Carly's not around to make our lives the worst. As we kissed, a thought haunted me. _What was she going to do?_ But that thought went away when Freddie reached his arm back to close and lock the stall. Now my tongue was messing with his, and it felt so good to be kissing Freddie Benson again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Carly's Gone To the Dark Side

**Sam**

Carly wasn't kidding about what she said. As soon as I got to my locker, Carly wouldn't look at me. So I chose to be by Freddie all day. And to make matters worse, everyone at school, and I mean EVERYONE, knows about what happened. Nevel didn't blog it, so that's a good thing. He was to amused to tell everyone. And I felt bad for Carly because when she entered somewhere, the room grew silent (maybe a few giggles which were form the cheerleaders), everyone knowing about what happened. I sat with Freddie at lunch, along with Gibby and Wendy, who felt the need to be with us. The first thing Wendy said was that rumors were going around that because of what happened at the movies on Friday that Gibby and Carly were going out. Gibby didn't say anything, he just picked at his sandwich. And when a couple cheerleaders walked by us, they giggled. Then Valarie came over and plopped down all popular and great. "Hey Sam, so you and Freddie are going out, right?"

Freddie rolled his eyes and payed no more attention. "Yes. Now leave."

Valarie did what I said. I followed her with my eyes, making sure she didn't say anything. I looked at Freddie, who noticed I was looking at him but didn't look up from the table. It was official. Our lives just got worse.

**Carly**

Not only am I moping in sorrow, I'm dying inside. My only chance to show Sam how I feel about her and I failed. I'm ignoring her because I can't talk to her. Freddie doesn't look one bit upset about what happened and Gibby, he won't say anything. But when his kissed me, it felt like he wanted to, and it wasn't part of Freddie's plan. But as I sat alone at lunch, Valarie came over and sat next to me. "So, you know Gibby likes you. Right?"

"I guess. But why are you talking to me? I thought I was being shunned."

"Just 'cause you and Gibby got to second base doesn't mean you're shunned. Listen, you have it all wrong. Sam's just trusting Freddie more than you. You know she likes you. Why do you think she accepted your date? And let you do the tongue, even though it didn't happen? She likes you."

"Valarie, thanks for trying to cheer me up, but get away from me." I said, telling her to get off my case.

"Jesus, very mad aren't we?" Valarie said and walked off. She had this evil look in her eye, and that's never good.

**Gibby**

I hate the fact that everyone thinks Carly's my new GF. God I wish. That hotness should be mine. But during free period, Valarie sat next to me on the floor and perked up. "You know, Carly likes you. You guys already kissed, so why not ask her out. Think about it, she'd be yours, she would be so depressed over Sam and you can get what you deserve."

I do deserve Carly. I've waited a long time. I love her. I'd kiss her a million times. "You know what?" I said liking the idea, "I'll go to her apartment and ask her out. I'll make sure she says yes."

"Great!" Valarie said pep like, "But why don't you tell her now, while you have the chance. The sooner the better, am I right?"

"Right! I'll go tell her right now! Sam missed her chance! Now it's my opportunity!"

"Go for it!" Valarie said as I walked off to find Carly. Little did I know she was planning something.

**Carly**

I was alone during free period. But then Gibby showed up and stood next to me.

"Hey Carly, I gotta tell you something." he said and then I put on a confused face, "You know when we kissed the other day?"

"Duh, why?" I asked hoping he'd go away.

"Well, it wasn't part of Freddie's plan. The truth is..."

"Spit it out!" I said starting to shake him, "What are you going to say?"

"I... I..." he sighed and let it out, "I love you. I always have. So, could you please be my girlfriend?"

I was shocked and had no idea what to say. "Gibby... I... Wow."

But then to my surprise, he kissed me again. True chiz. But instead of being dazed and full of confusedness, I liked it. I kissed back this time. I didn't want to slap him in the face. I kissed Gibby Gibson, and it felt great. We kept kissing for about three minutes, and then parted. Me, still wanting more, waited for what he was gonna say. "So, what's your answer?"

"My answer?" I said sweetly, "My answer is yes."

Gibby sighed in relief. "Great. Now what?"

"We kiss again?" I said, wanting more lip. And he accepted. And for once in my life I felt in love.

**Valarie**

Yes. My plan worked. Now to kick it in gear. I whipped out my phone and texted everyone:

Hey everyone, I just got the juiciest news for you. Carly and Gibby are official. 'Cause

I wondered who to put the blame on. And I knew exactly who.

'Cause Sam just told me that Friday night after the movie, Carly and Gibby went to the park and Sam was walking home when she saw them making out in the park! TTYL, Val.

I hit send. I looked back over to where Carly and Gibby where, and put a happy look on my face. Now Samantha Puckett will regret not kissing Carly, and Carly will regret that Friday, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Couples Abound

**Sam**

"Did got that text from Valarie?" I asked Freddie when were almost at Carly's house to go do iCarly.

"Yes, I did. But who would believe that? Gibby doesn't like her. He was just helping."

"Or maybe not." I said as we reached the corner, and had to wait for the cars to stop, "After he kissed her, the look in his eyes said he did."

The cars stopped and we crossed the street. After we crossed, we arrived at Bushwell. We entered, Lubert being his usual self yelled at us. I told him to get lost and we went upstairs. We entered the iCarly studio. "Hey Carls..." I said, and then noticed no one was there.

"Where is she? We have rehearsals before the show!" Freddie said and walked over to his laptop and tech stuff.

I got out my phone and told Freddie I'd text her. "Where are you?" I said as I texted what I spoke, "iCarly rehearsals are now."

My phone rang and I walked over to Freddie. "She says 'Sorry Sam. I'll be there as soon as I can. At the Groovy Smoothie."

Freddie closed his laptop slowly, but not all the way. "At the Groovy Smoothie? With who?"

Me wondering the same thing, texted her that. In a few seconds, she replied. Once again, I read what she texted. "I'm with Gibby. He's coming."

I forgot about Gibby. He was so happy now. Compared to Monday. Carly sat with us now, so we were on good terms. But when Carly and Gibby looked at each other, they giggled. They were hiding something. And as soon as they walked in the door fifteen minutes late, in mid conversation, I started the questioning. "Um, why were you guys at the Groovy Smoothie?"

Carly and Gibby got silent. "Um..." Carly muttered and kept muttering. She was hiding something.

"Carly..." I said wanting to get an answer out of them.

"Should we..." she said to Gibby.

"I guess we should..." Gibby muttered.

"What's going on?" I said, this time stern and demanding an answer.

Carly sighed and then spoke. "You see... Gibby and I..."

"Gibby and you what?" Freddie said, now joining the conversation.

"We..." Carly said said and finally let out a full sentence, "We're going out."

Freddie's jaw dropped so low I was afraid it would fall off or make him fall to the floor. I gave him an 'I told you so' look and let him say something, which he did. "You two? You..."

"Yeah." Carly said breathy and looked down and moved her feet back and fourth.

"Oh. My. God." Freddie managed to get out, still in shock. "Is it true? Did you two..."

"Can we get off of this?" Gibby said, putting his arms around Carly.

"No. We cannot. Why didn't you tell us before?" I said angrily.

Freddie pulled me back. "Sam, clam down. We did the same thing. Remember when you kissed me and I didn't tell Carly? It's fine. It's even." He said and I knew he was right. But then an alarm sounded. iCarly started in thirty seconds. I loosened up.

"We gotta start the show." Carly said to Gibby and the rest of us, "Good luck." she said and kissed Gibby for a second. I almost threw up. I looked at Freddie, and he knew what I was thinking. Holy chiz.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

A Lunch Incident

**Gibby**

We all met at the Groovy Smoothie the next day. We all were sipping smoothies and having double date. I was flirting with Carly a bit, but not enough to piss Sam and Freddie off.

At school Valarie seems happy. I don't know why, but I think it's not good. She twirls her hair by her locker when talking to Ripoff Rodney. She was trying to by a taco because she didn't have a lunch. "Um, how much for the cheese taco?"

"Five dollars."

"Oh my God, what a ripoff! Rodney!" she says, and stops twirling her hair.

"It's in the name babe." she says, closing his jacket of tacos.

Valarie slaps him, and she walks off angrily. I notice she's walking towards Carly, who was talking to Wendy. Not watching where they're going, the bump into each other. Valarie screams. Carly drops the lunch tray, which used to have Carly's lunch on it. Everyone laughs. Valarie's mouth drops and she slowly looks up at Carly. "You... YOU..."

"I am so sorry! I didn't look where I was going and..." Carly stops because Valarie dumps the rest of Carly's lunch in her shirt.

Everyone gasps. Valarie looks up at Carly again. "Well," she says to everyone, "I'm still hotter."

She starts to walk off and I go comfort Carly. But all of a sudden, Sam gets up and grabs Valarie's hand, forcing her in front of Sam. All is silent when Sam says, "Well," she turns to everyone, then back at her, "let's see how hot you are after I beat your butt!"

Sam raises her hand, aiming for Valarie. But before she takes a blow, Carly talks. "Sam, don't."

"But she..."

"I said don't!" she walks over tho them and moves Sam out of the way, "Without me doing it first."

And sooner than you'd know it, there was Carly and Valarie in a chick fight. Sam backs away to me in awe. Freddie walks over and taps me on the shoulder. "What do we do?"

"I'll get her." Sam says, getting Carly away from Valarie and another cheerleader pulling Valarie away from Carly.

Sam drags her over to me, and I hold her back with all my might, messy hair and all. All gets silent again, not because it's over, because principal Franklin comes in. He walks in and stand in the middle of the lunchroom. "Carly. Valarie. Office. Now."

I walk Carly over int the office, followed by Sam and Freddie. Valarie follows in her sassy walk of hers, and I turn to look at her. She rolls her eyes and looks down. I want to kill that chick.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Uh oh...

**Carly**

I'm in the office, and not because of something Sam did. Valarie was twirling her hair, playing innocent. Franklin paces back and fourth and talks his mouth off with questions. "How did this happen? Why did you dump her lunch in her shirt (this time he points to my shirt, and I look down and notice a noodle sticking out of my bra)? Why did you threaten Valarie? and do you realize you're in trouble?"

Gibby answers the first question. "Valarie was mad because she was gonna get ripped off on a taco, and Carly was talking to Wendy, and they bumped into each other."

"It wasn't intentional." little miss perfect adds, and lies back in her seat.

"Valarie? The food." Franklin says, moving on.

"Oh. I guess in the heat of the moment, I did it."

"Oh please! Everyone knows you did it because she accidentally had her lunch on your shirt because you didn't see her and it would damage your perfect reputation." Sam says, and I grab her hand to clam her down.

"Samantha, enough. Now, Sam, the threat." he says moving on, again.

"Well anyone would of stood up for their best friend. Especially since she's a stupid cheerleader." Sam says and Valarie rolls her eyes.

"Samantha. I said enough." he says and then leans back in his chair, "Well, how did Carly get in a fight then?"

I get nervous. I don't wanna have them make me face a harsh punishment. But Valarie deserves it, not me. "I got mad and decided to take the punishment for Sam. I'm sorry."

Franklin sits up and looks at all of us. "Carly. This is your first infraction that wasn't Sam's fault. I''l let it go."

YES! Score! "Thank you so much I..."

"I'm not done. Valarie, I'll let you go too."

"Thank you princip..."

"But, you two have to clean up the lunchroom. And that'll be today ladies. Dismissed."

We all get up and go back to lunch. Valarie grabs my wrist, and turns me to her. "You listen Shay, and you listen good. If you ever,_ ever _pull anything like that again, I will make your life worse then it was before I told Gibby that he should ask you out."

"Wait, did you just say that _you_, out of all people, _helped _my new boyfriend get the courage to _ask me out_?" I say, making her let go of my wrist.

"You're lucky I was nice enough to do it. I was only trying to make you happy and this is what I get for it?" I start to walk away again, but then she grabs my wrist tighter this time, "If you do anything that would damage me ever again, you're dead." she holds my wrist tighter, "Got it?"

It starts to hurt and I nod my head yes. She lets go and I look at her with a straight and serious look. "But only if you leave everyone else alone."

"No promises."

"I mean it bit... I mean Valarie." I say, not letting go of my look.

"No promises. None at all." she grabs my shirt, which is fulled with the noodles she dumped in, and pulls me closer, "But you better watch yourself Shay, or else."

She lets me go and leaves to one of her cheerleader friends, who give me a angry look. I walk over to my friends, and sit down with no lunch. "You okay?" Freddie asks me, being a good person.

"I'm fine." I lie, not wanting to repeat what Valarie said.

I sigh and put my head on the table. Gibby gives me a peck on the cheek, and I smile a little. Valarie was right, I was lucky. But next time that luck is completely out of question.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Confessional  
**

**SAM**

Freddie and I met after school in the fire escape. I crawled through the window and smiled. "Hey baby."

"Hey Samantha." he says and then kisses me on the cheek, "I'm glad you came."

I giggle a little. Freddie pus his arm around me and we look at each other. "So, have you heard from Carly since the Valarie incident?"

"Actually, no. I didn't have class with her until seventh hour and she didn't show up. I think she might of called Spencer and gone home."

"Well, I bet Gibby's cheering her up." he says and I giggle again, "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah baby?"

"I was wondering something. You remember the..."

"I act like it's my job to forget." I say and he smiles for a second.

"Well, I was wondering, for a while, if you actually have feeling for Carly."

I freeze and die for a second. Did he _really_ just say _that_? "Um... Uh..."

"It's okay, you can tell me. I'm not gonna get mad or anything." he says and I have to think.

"Um... well, maybe." he looks at me puzzled, "I mean... I don't know! She's my best friend, so I love her. But I'm not sure if I love her like... that." I take a deep breath, "It's complicated."

"Well, that's what I love about you. You're complex."

"Aw Freddie, cut it with the flattery."

"I wasn't..." I smile and h knows why, "Being complex again?"

"You know me so well for being frienemies." I say and has kisses me on the cheek again.

We just sit there and look out at big, beautiful Seattle. I take deep thought into what I said. Do I really have even the slightest feeling for her? Even just a little? But I'm with my boyfriend, so why am I thinking about this? But when I turn to talk to him, we was about to say something and we kiss. And we let it go for a second. "Won't your mom kill you if she saw you kissing me?"

"She'll get over it." I laugh and we kiss again. And my mind isn't etched to Carly anymore.

**Carly**

I force myself to change the channel, trying not to think about what happened today. I called Spencer to take me home early, Principal Franklin okay with it because of Valarie. I find myself scrolling down the channels when I hear a faint knock on the door. "Who is it?" I manage to say.

"Gibby."

I honestly didn't want to talk to him right now, but he'd make me feel better. I get up and walk over to the door and twist the knob. "Hey." is all I manage to say.

"Hey." he says and we both sit on the couch, "So, you okay? You missed English. That's not usual."

"I know. I just had to leave. After lunch I asked Franklin if I could leave, and then sat in the chorus room until Spencer came."

"Does he know?" he gives me a look that makes me melt.

"Yeah. I told him that Valarie spilled her lunch on me and I was too humiliated to be at school after."

"Well, Valarie can be like that sometimes."

"More like all the time." I say and I look at Gibby and sigh, "I should really be nice to her."

"Honestly, no one should." he says and puts his hand in mine.

"I know, but..." I pause and he looks at me and nods.

"She got us together." he says, completing my sentence.

"Right." I say and look at the floor.

"Carly, even if Valarie gave me the courage to ask you out right then and there, I would of asked you out anyway."

"Really? You mean that?" I say and he holds my hand tighter.

"Of course." he says and kisses me on the cheek.

I melt. But then I think of something completely not related to this. "Sam."

"What?" Gibby says and I snap back to reality.

"Oh, um... I was just thinking about her." I have no idea what to say, "I have a feeling that she has actual feelings for me."

"Okay, how did me kissing you draw that from your brain?"

"Because, I think Valarie may be playing us."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**An Itchy Feeling  
**

**Sam  
**

It's official. I've lost my mind. Again. But this time over Carly Shay. Ever since Freddie asked me that question, that question about her, I've been thinking non stop about her. Every time Freddie kisses me, the first thing that comes to my mind is her name. How we never kissed at the movie, how we never actually dated. How she fell for me out of the blue, how she wanted to kiss on the first date. How she was the only girl in my life that I actually accepted a date with. How she's my best friend. And whenever we talk to each other, I have an itchy feeling of love spreading through me. I watch her mouth, wondering how it tastes, soon to watch it stick to Gibby's for a second.

It's Friday morning, three weeks after the movie date that was ruined. I wake up to Freddie lying next to me, facing away from me. He spent the night at my house, and I barely remember what happened. I sit up to find me still dressed. That's good. I read my alarm clock. 6:15 AM, it reads. One hour until school. I get out of bed and into the bathroom. I take off my t-shirt, pants, and everything else and open the shower door. The glass is made so you can't see me 100%, so Freddie can't see me naked. I turn on the water and it's cold. I stand there for a minute, getting myself together. _I'm with Freddie. _I think to myself, _He's my boyfriend. S_o _I can't be with Carly. She and I didn't work. Or could we? Snap out of it. Carly has a boyfriend. So all in all we both moved on. I just can't think about her, I just..._

"Sam?" says a voice belonging to Freddie.

"Freddie?" I say in panic, remembering I'm in the shower.

"Yeah."

"You scared the hell out of me." I say, speaking the truth, but thinking a billion other things.

"Sorry. I was just wondering where you were." he says and stops for a second, "I should take a shower too..."

"NO!" I say thinking he meant right now.

"Not now! We're not _that_ serious." he says, and I calm down.

"I guess we aren't." I say, fully agreeing and continue showering.

"So, are you going to the game tonight?"

"I don't know, but I have no plans. Why?"

"I was thinking we should go. On a date. But Carly and Gibby will be there, I asked."

Oh no. No, no, no, NO! I can't go. I just can't. I can't be there with Freddie _and_ Carly. But he's serious about going. And he is my boyfriend. "Okay." I say, not telling myself that I'm making a dumb mistake.

"Great. I'll text Carly."

"Okay." I say, the only word I can actually say right now. "Hey Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you get me a towel?" I say, just wanting him to leave.

"Sure." he says and I hear the door close.

I turn off the water and think to myself what I've done. I just completely screwed myself. But then the door opens. "Here you go." he says and I open the door partway to get it.

"Thanks." I say and I notice where his eyes are, "Stop looking!"

He just laughs. I roll my eyes and close the door and put the towel on. I open the door fully and he's standing there waiting. "What?"

"What? I can't admire your hotness?" he says and I laugh.

"You can." I say and he kisses me.

I have that feeling again. That... that feeling. Carly. Freddie lets go and smiles. "Now, we don't wanna be late."

"I'll go get dressed then." I say in the half real, half fake lovey-dovey tone.

I walk out and see his smile from the corner of my eyes until he closes the door. I lay on my bed and sigh. I can't do this to him. He loves me. It's just not fair. But then my phone dings and I get a text. I open it. It reads:

Hey. I'm sorry about leaving unexpected yesterday. Glad your going to the game. See you soon.

-Carly

I have to tell her. Tonight. I have to get it out. I open a new message box and say:

Okay. Meet me in the locker rooms at seven. I have to talk to you.

I force myself to hit send. After I hear the door open form the bathroom. "So, you ready to go or not?"

...

At seven o' five, I'm running into Ridgeway Middle and High school to find my locker and just be able to make it to first period without being late. I find my locker and Carly's nowhere in sight. I grab my lock and quickly do my combo and the door pops open. I find my math notebook and textbook and place them in my hands, soon to hear, "A little late, huh Puckett?"

I turn to find a five foot four girl with brown hair put up in a high ponytail and a devious smile on her face, her body framed by a Ridgeway cheerleader uniform. "Go away Valarie."

"Not in the school spirit?" she says and fixes her ponytail, "The game's tonight, you know."

"I know. What do you want? And aren't you supposed to be talking to those cheerleader friends of yours?"

"Can't a friend say hello?" she says, done fixing her ponytail, which is lower now.

"Are you that stupid? We are NOT friends." I say. knowing she's out of her mind.

"Oh come on Samantha, you know we're friends."

"I. Don't. Like you." I say, just wanting her to leave, she's the last thing I need.

"You don't like three fourths of the girls in this school. You can be friends with someone you don't like. I've done it various times."

"That's you, not me. I'm not trying to achieve the head honcho status." I say, but she doesn't move.

"Think about it, if you are my friend, I can give you everything you want. I can get you all the bacon you want."

"I don't take bribes Valarie." I say, and give her an evil look, but you can't do evil on evil.

"I'm not bribing you. I'm just saying. And Carly can be on the ride too, but I'll pay more attention to you. We do have something in common."

I come off puzzled. I have no idea what we have in common. Wait, is she talking about...

"Freddie Benson." she says and rolls her eyes at my now mad look, "We both have a place in his heart. I should know. And you do too."

"He can't love you if you're dead." I say to get her to go away.

"You can't touch me Samantha Puckett, you never can. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to get to Science." she says and starts to walk off.

But she turns around, and stares at me for a second. "I'll see you at the game." she takes a moment to think about what to say next, "Friend."

And then after that single word comes out of her mouth, she turns around and walks away, but I know she's watching me out of the corner of her eye. I close my locker door, and stand in front of it for a minute and process what she said. Is she actually offering me a truce? Or is she trying to steal Freddie from me?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**1st. 2nd. 3rd. Oh Wait, It's A Football Game.  
**

**Freddie**

I knock on Sam's door at six thirty, hoping she's ready for the game. And thankfully, she is. "Hey!" she says, and we hug, "So you're ready I assume?"

"Yep. I texted Carly and she's on the way to the game with Gibby." I say and enter her house.

She brushes the missed messy parts of her hair, and she puts the brush on her bed. "Okay. I'm ready."

"Okay." I say and we leave.

She locks the door and puts her arms around me as we walk to the game.

As we walk down the street, Sam hold me tighter, probably not to get hit by a car without me going with her. As we arrive in the school parking lot, she taps my shoulder. "What time is it?"

I take out my pearphone and check the time. "Six fifty five."

"Okay." she lets go of me, "I have to go find Carly. I said I would meet her at seven. Alone."

"But..." but before I say another word, she runs off to the doors of the school building.

I just sigh and walk to the football field. I show my I.D. To the guard and enter the field to the bleachers, Gibby waiting. "Hey." I say as we fine seats.

"Do you know why Carly said she needed to meet Sam?" he says as we sit down.

"I have no idea." I say and the announcers speak, the game beginning.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to tonight's game. Tonight we have the Ridgeway Bulldogs facing the Seattle Eagleyes in the Washington division 1 semi-finals. But now, will you all rise for our National Anthem."

We all stand up and a girl who I guess is in choir sings the anthem perfectly. We all applaud and we sit down and the game begins. After a while I get worried about Sam. "Hey Gibby, I'm going to find Sam. I'll be back."

He simply nods and I make my way out of the bleachers and head to the locker rooms. I find the way to the girl's locker room, and notice the door is open. It looks like someone kicked it open. So that's what Sam would do. I make the door open a little bit more and I hear everything clearly.

"I love you Sam. I just didn't know what to do. I thought going to the movies with everyone would be more calm and distracting. I guess I was wrong."

"It's not your fault that you didn't get it how you wanted. I have been feeling bad about it ever since." Sam says, and then takes Carly's hand, "Really."

"I know. I just thought Gibby would make me get over it." Sam shoots her a weird look, "He has, but not completely."

"But, what will? I at least want to make you feel better." Sam says and Carly just stares., "You okay?"

I notice Carly's hand shake nervously as she thinks. She stops shaking and sighs. "I just..."

"What? I'll do anything. I promise." Sam says and Carly just stares.

I have no idea what the heck she's thinking. I just hope it doesn't involve hurting me. I make sure they can't see me, but I can still see them. Carly is looking at the ground now. But then Sam stands up and shakes off any dirt on her jeans. "I have to go. Freddie's probably waiting for me."

"No!" Carly yells and pulls her towards her, and she's standing up now, "I..."

But as Sam wants to walk off, Carly does something that I wasn't expecting. She pulls Sam in and seals the bait. I, on the other hand, almost died. A thousand memories re-run in my head, from Sam and I's first kiss, to the lock in, to the last kiss before we officially broke up, to three weeks at the movie, to our kiss this morning. But my mind came back to what was in front of me. And I opened the door, having to stop this. Carly lets go of Sam and they both scream. I say the first thing to come to my head. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"Freddie!" Sam says and then turns to Carly and then back to me, "I didn't do anything!"

"Yeah, if kissing Carly counts as nothing!" I say and just stand there in shock and amazement.

"Freddie," Carly blurts right as I start to walk away, "it's my fault. I kissed her."

"I know! I saw you talk." I clench my fits and turn back to them, "You two liked each other and you kept it a secret from Gibby and me! You don't know how much you both are pissing me off."

"Freddie! Freddie, stay." Sam says and my body doesn't move, "Carly. Leave."

"But..."

"JUST GO!" Sam bursts out in anger, and I sharply turn quick enough to see Carly cry and run out.

"Sam," I say in a calming tone, "you didn't have to do that."

"Listen Benson," she snaps back at my remark, the first time saying those words in a while, "I didn't mean for this to happen. She made a mistake. And her mistake isn't bad enough to break us up."

I just stand there and say nothing, her facial expression fading. "Right?"

"I..." I take in a quick breath, "I... I don't know. How much do you love her?"

"Not as much as you." she says, and I'm not sure if she's lying or not, "Look. We've done this before, we can't do it again. I love you Freddie."

And she kisses me. My weakness. I guess she does know me pretty well. And after a minute, we take a breath and she looks at me in the eye and has a serious look in her eyes. "Now, let's go back and have fun."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**A Strange Invite To An After Party  
**

**SAM  
**

So, after that incident, we just went back to the game and had fun. Freddie and I shared a cheese filed pretzel and it was actually good. The halftime cheerleaders was as some would call sexy, I just found it weird. Carly actually had fun with Gibby, and Ridgeway won 17-14. After it was over, we all got up and threw our trash away. But as we were trying to find the nearest exit, we ran into some trouble. And by trouble, I mean Valarie. "Hey guys!" she says and flips her hair, "I actually have something to ask you."

"Make it quick." I say and we all wait for her to tell us.

"Do you guys wanna come to the after party in the gym? The staff lets us have one and it's totally private. No teachers, just all the kids."

"It sounds fun, but..."

"Carly, you can come. You can just stay for a few minutes if you want. It's not that bad."

We all think about it and agree. I, being curious about this party thing.

We follow her into the gym, which is already filled with the football team, all the cheerleaders and various others. Music is blasting from the speakers in the gym, and there's punch and food. "Wow, so this is what you people do after a game?" Carly says.

"Yep, and it's 100% private. You need an invite to get in this. Yours being me." Valarie says, and eyes the quarterback, "Well, gotta go. But you can stay if you want. It's pretty fun." she says and notices he's walking away, "Oh! Justin!" she says and he stops and talks to her.

"We should go, I don't think this is a good idea." Freddie says.

"You know, we actually should stay. It's a party for God sakes! Why can't we have some fun?"

"Carly, you know they are up to no good. And there's no way there wouldn't be a teacher in her without them locking them in the locker room showers."

"But now that I think about it, I have nothing to lose. Plus, when are we going to get into this again?"

Freddie's eyes widen. "Sam, have you lost your mind? There's..."

"Dude, just go with it." Gibby says, and we all nod in agreement.

"Fine. I'll stay. But if my mom loses it..."

"You're mom will be fine!" I say and we all walk around and get some punch.

...

Not that long later, Valarie finds us. She has a glass of punch in her hand, and is smiling happily. "Hey! You guys decided to stay!"

"Yep. And it's actually fun." Carly says and we all nod and sip some more punch.

"Who made this punch, it's freaking amazing!" Freddie says and we all take another sip.

"Justin, I think. OMG, he's so cute! Anyway, have fun. I have to go show Justin the hidden soda machine. Justin!"

And with that, she runs off and finds him. I read between the lines for a second and say, "If I'm correct, that was code for: 'I need to get with this dude.'"

"Yep."

"Uh-uh."

"Positive." Gibby says and we all nod in agreement.

"Want some more punch?"

"Oh yeah." we all say and get some more.

**CARLY**

After a while of dancing, punch drinking, and occasional kissing, the clock reads ten. But no one leaves. Gibby finds himself in a line to go waz, so I decide to walk around. I pass by some of my other friends, who appear to be tired. But, aren't we all? So, after five minutes, I decide to find Sam and Freddie. But as I walk around, everything becomes blurred. But it takes forever and they appear to have left. But then I realize that I didn't check the gym bleachers. So I walk over there and no one's there. I pull out my phone and try to text Gibby, but I can't read it very well, so I give up.

I walk to the girls locker room, my last resort to finding them before assuming they left. I find the door wide open, so someone has to of been in here. I enter and find the locker area empty. I walk over to the bathrooms and check each stall, but no one. One place left, the showers. I walk down the hall to the showers and freeze.

I found them. But not at a good time. All I see through the fog is Sam and Freddie kissing, and Sam in the bra I bought her form build-a-bra on her birthday last month. She sill has her jeans on, but I'm almost dead when Freddie starts kissing her neck. I feel a freezing feeling down my back and I snap back to reality. I slowly turn away and walk back to the gym. But I keep one eye on Sam, not believing what I just saw.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to everyone who read this fanfiction. I worked hard on this. I hope you liked it. This is the final chapter, but this story isn't over. There is a sequel in the works.  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Carly Underwater  
**

Around twelve, I come home. I find Spencer knocked out on the couch, watching re-runs of _Celebrities_ _Underwater_ with the TV muted. I put my purse on the rack and whisper goodnight to Spencer, him dead asleep. I walk up to my room, feeling a little dizzy after tonight. I think there was something in that punch. But as I flop down on my bed, all I can think about is when I kissed Sam. And then Sam making out with Freddie. How good it felt when I kissed her, and how dead I was when he kissed her. I felt cheated, no, I felt used. I should of just went home. I should of never agreed Valarie's invite to that party. I never should of fell in love with Sam.

As I drown myself with those bad memories, I find myself crying out loads of tears. _Stop thinking about it. Stop Carly, you're better than this! Forget about Sam! She didn't want you to be her girlfriend anyway. Why do you think she let Freddie kiss her at the movie?_

The movie. The start of all this mess. I remember how nervous I was, how I had it all planned out, but Freddie ruined it. I remember yelling at Gibby, then at Freddie. Vowing that I'd ruin him. God, how that turned out.

I look at the picture on my nightstand of all of us. Freddie having his arms around Sam and Sam getting pissed, Gibby putting bunny ears behind my head, Spencer rolling his eyes at it. I look at the picture of us at the Web awards, us being covered in mud and hugging each other. And then the picture with the most baggage. The picture of Sam and I on our same couch, but when we first met. I remember how she took my sandwich and pushed me off the table, me taking it back. And I remember what she said before she sat with me and we became friends. _You're alright._

That thought makes me sob and crawl up in a ball. I'm alright. I'm her best friend. Nothing more. Maybe that's what she meant. But back then we didn't know it would come to this. To this. To me having my heart broken into a million pieces. To me making Sam love Freddie more than me. To having my heart break.

To this. _You're alright_.


End file.
